Out of the Ordinary
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Friendship Fic. Sakura talks with Tomoyo on how unusual things have been and Tomoyo offers her some comforting words on the subject and on life. Set in Season 3. Please R&R.


Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters belong to CLAMP. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission.  
  
Out of the Ordinary  
By Chibinaoka  
  
Young Sakura Kinomoto sat underneath a tall cherry blossom tree located at Tomoeda Elementary. It was a warm spring day and Sakura was taking advantage of it to write her letter to Mizuki-sensai outside.  
  
"Dear Mizuki-sensai,  
I hope you are well in England. I've been feeling a lot better lately. I feel as if my powers over the cards are increasing. But things still haven't quieted down. Strange thinks are still happening here in Tomoeda..."  
  
Sakura looked up from her letter to the clear blue sky. Seeing the calmness of the sky almost made it hard for her to believe that she had seen some bizarre things lately.  
"Everything has been so...strange."  
Sakura mumbled to herself.   
"You look so deep into though."  
Sakura was so wrapped up in her thinking she hadn't notice that Tomoyo had walked up to her. Sakura looked down from the sky to see her best friend smiling at her.  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan."  
Still wearing her smile, Tomoyo addressed Sakura.  
"Do you mine if I sit with you?"  
Sakura shook her head indicating that she didn't mine Tomoyo sitting down with her. In fact, she wanted her too. The two stared ahead of themselves in a short moment of silence.  
"Sakura-chan, you look so serious. Is something on your mind?"  
Sakura couldn't help but let out a small sigh and turned to her friend.  
"You know me to well, Tomoyo-chan. Actually, there is something on my mind. Things have been so unusual since I captured all the cards. Not they were normal when I was searching for them...It's just that things don't seem to be calming down. I have a feeling inside that's telling me something's coming. I guess I'm a little afraid that I might not me able to handle it."  
Sakura felt Tomoyo's hands take her own and squeeze it gently.  
"You shouldn't worry to much. You've made it this far and I'm sure you'll be able to face any obstacle in the future. You are the Mistress of the Cards now."  
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo who released her hand. Sakura was happy she had could still count on Tomoyo as a friend when she needed reassuring and Tomoyo always managed to know just what to say.  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Silence settled once more between the two. Both took the time to absorb the words they had exchanged. Tomoyo watched the cherry blossom petals gracefully fall from their branches. Sakura was right when she said things had been unusual. Ever since Sakura had discovered the book of Clow, things had never been the same. Then again, things never stayed the same. They were growing up which meant they were in for big changes in both they're lives. Now that both had been wrapped up in the world of Clow, things would still change, only they might differ from what others might go threw.  
"Sakura-chan..."  
Sakura turned to face Tomoyo once more but this time Tomoyo still focused on the falling cherry blossoms petals.  
"Spring is coming and things are changing. We're changing. You're life will forever be different from what you though it might be before you became a Cardcaptor. But I think it's normal for things to be this out of the ordinary. Perhaps not to this extend, with the Clow Cards and all. But I have confidence that you'll make it. You've always been a strong and brave person."  
Sakura blushed.  
"Oh...No, I'm not that strong. Or brave..."  
This time Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. She examined her best friend for a few seconds and once more took her hand into her own.  
"Yes you are. Don't doubt yourself, Sakura-chan. Don't ever doubt yourself. As long as you believe in yourself you can do anything; even face whatever's coming. I also want you to know that I'll always be there for you to help you threw anything and everything."  
Tomoyo was smiling once again to Sakura. Sakura noticed that when she was in Tomoyo's presence, the other girl always had a cheery, encouraging smile. It made Sakura very happy to know that that smile would always be around. Sliding her hand out of Tomoyo's, Sakura put her arms around her dear best friend and hugged her.  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan. Thank you for being there."  
Tomoyo put her arms around Sakura to return the hug.  
"Anytime Sakura-chan, anytime."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this in response to word #44 at the '15minuteficlets' community on LiveJournal. 


End file.
